That's Just A Whole Lotta Maybes
by Profiler Charlee
Summary: Maybe he’s waited too long. Maybe he should just let things happen for one in his life. Maybe there are just a whole lot of maybes.


**Title: **That's Just A Whole Lot Of Maybes

**Author: **Profiler Charlee

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, which belongs to CBS, nor do I own the song Forever Love, which is by Anna Nalick.

**Summary: **Maybe he's waited too long. Maybe he should just let things happen for one in his life. Maybe there are just a whole lot of maybes.

* * *

_On the ground_

_With my world_

_Upside down_

_I got a vision of your face_

_And I must get me out_

_For so many memories we've yet to make_

_God don't send to me your angels_

_I just wanna hear you say again_

* * *

It was just suppose to be breakfast at his apartment between two friends, who hadn't spent time together like this in ages and missed each others company.

Maybe that's why he invited her here after one of the hardest shifts he's had in a long while.

Or maybe it's that he knows that today they've known each other 25 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, 24 minutes and 33 seconds.

* * *

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Dígame, Dígame_

_Tell me so_

_I can hold you in my soul_

_If I go_

_I'll know_

* * *

She used to dance as a living for men who came to watch her body, and even though she hardly dances like that anymore, he knows she still loves to dance.

Maybe that's why they're dancing in his living room to the soft sound coming out of the radio.

Or maybe he just wants to hold her close to assure himself that they're both still alive, that they've managed to survive.

* * *

_When you smile_

_With those eyes_

_Baby it's like_

_You place a finger on my heart_

_And your lips next to mine_

* * *

He's smiling gently as they sway to the music with his head resting against hers and breathing in her scent.

He could almost swear that he could feel butterflies in his stomach, but he knows that that's not really possible_.  
_

* * *

_Make me think that maybe heavens where you are_

_God don't send to me your angels_

_I just wanna hear you say again_

* * *

It makes him wonder, though, as he begins to think about all the times he's ever been around her if this feeling has always been there.

Maybe it hasn't because if it had wouldn't he have realised it before now, with the faint smell of her shampoo reaching his nose.

Or maybe it has and he's known it all along but just dismissed it all those times because he didn't want to lose her friendship.

* * *

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Dígame, Dígame_

* * *

He watches her smile and sigh as she rest her head on his shoulder, and he thinks that she looks so peaceful with her eyes closed like that.

He doesn't think that he's ever seen her look that content before and he wonders what's going on and if…

Maybe she's happy to be here with her friend that she hasn't talked to in so long and that she's so tired after such a long day.

Or maybe she's feeling this to, this rush that he's feeling right now has he holds her in his arms_  
_

* * *

_Tell me so_

_I can hold you in my soul_

_And if I go_

_I'll know_

_La la la la..._

* * *

As she sighs again he begins to wonder this time if she knows, if she's always known about this thing that's between them_  
_

* * *

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Dígame, Dígame_

_Tell me so_

_I can hold you in my soul_

_And If I go_

_I know_

* * *

The music begins to fade and she lifts her head up off his shoulder and opens her eyes to look at him.

She licks her lips and his eyes flicker down to watch her tongue as it slides along them and he thinks…

Maybe her lips are just dry and she's just trying to stop them from getting too dry as a cool breeze brushes past them.

Or maybe she wants him to kiss her like he's only just beginning to realised he's always wanted to_  
_

* * *

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Dígame, Dígame_

* * *

He looks up at her and she just smiles at him softly and he suddenly thinks that…

Maybe he's waited too long. Maybe he should just let things happen for one in his life. Maybe there are just a whole lot of maybes_  
_

* * *

_Tell me so_

_I can hold you in my soul_

_And if I go_

_I'll know_

* * *

And maybe it's time he stopped thinking about those maybes.

Because as he looks at her he can see it in her eyes

And this time there are no maybes he just knows

She really does feel it too.


End file.
